dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku
Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku (DAN DAN 心魅かれてく; lit. "Gradually, You are Charming My Heart") is the opening theme song of the anime series Dragon Ball GT, and the fourth single by J-pop band Field of View. Overview The lyrics were written by Izumi Sakai, the music was composed by Tetsurō Oda, with arrangement from Takeshi Hayama, and it is performed by Field of View. It was released on 8mm CD coupled with the song "Dear Old Days" on March 11, 1996 in Japan only. The lyrics were written by Zard lead singer Izumi Sakai (who also made "Don't You See!"), but the Field of View version was recorded and released first. Zard would eventually release a version of the song on their album Today is Another Day. "Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku" is the opening theme for all the Dragon Ball GT episodes. It is also the ending the of 10th anniversary movie Dragon Ball: The Path to Power, and it is used during the montage of Goku's life at the end of the [[Until We Meet Again|final Dragon Ball GT episode]], prior to the ending theme "Sabitsuita Machine Gun De Ima Wo Uchinuko". The song itself actually has nothing to do with the ''Dragon Ball'' universe, in fact it is a love ballad about a person who confesses their love for their significant other. In 2010, Shōko Nakagawa released her own version of "Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku" on her album Shokotan Cover 3: Anisong wa Jinrui wo Tsunagu. The arrangement has been altered and the song's length has been cut in half. Nakagawa eventually covered another Dragon Ball related song, "Detekoi Tobikiri Zenkai Pawā!" Lyrics Japanese 段々心魅（ひ）かれてく その眩しい笑顔に 果てない暗闇（やみ）から飛び出そう　ホールド・マイ・ハンド 君と出合ったとき 子供の頃　大切に想ってた景色（ばしょ）を思い出したんだ 僕と踊って紅か 光と影の　ワインディング・ロード　今でも　彼奴に夢中なの？ 少しだけ　振り向きたくなるような時もあるけど 愛と勇気と誇りを持って闘うよ 段々心魅（ひ）かれてく この宇宙（ほし）の希望の欠けら 屹度誰もが　永遠を手に入れたい 全然気にしない振りしても ほら君に恋してる 果てない暗闇（やみ）から飛び出そう　ホールド・ヨア・ハンド 怒った顔も疲れてる君も好きだけど あんなに飛ばして生きて　大丈夫かなと思う 僕は…何気ない行動（しぐさ）に振り回されてる　シーサイド・ブルー それでも　彼奴に夢中なの？ もっと聞きたいことがあったのに 二人の会話が　車の音に阻まれて通りに舞うよ 段々心魅（ひ）かれてく 自分でも不思議なんだけど 何かあると一番（すぐ）に　君に電話支度なる 全然気にしない振りしても 結局　君のことだけ見ていた 海の彼方へ　飛び出そうよ　ホールド・マイ・ハンド Transliteration Dandan Kokoro Mi (Hi) kareteku Sono Mabushii Egao ni Hatenai Kurayami (Yami) kara Tobidasou HOORUDO MAI HANDO Kimi to Deatta toki Kodomo no Koro Daisetsuni Omotte ta Keshiki (Basho) wo Omoidashitan da Boku to Odotte Kurenai ka Hikari to Kage no WAINDINGU ROODO Ima demo Aitsu ni Muchuu na no? Sukoshi dake Furimukitaku naru you na Toki mo aru kedo Ai to Yuuki to Hokori wo Motte Tatakau yo Dandan Kokoro Mi (Hi) kareteku Kono Uchuu (Hoshi) no Kibou no Kakera Kitto Daremo ga Eien wo Te ni Iretai Zenzen Ki ni shinai Furi shite mo Hora Kimi ni Koi shiteru Hatenai Kurayami (Yami) kara Tobidasou HOORUDO YOA HANDO Okotta Kao mo Tsukareteru Kimi no Suki dakedo Annani Tobashite Ikite Daijoubu kana to Omou Boku wa... Nanigenai Koudou (Shigusa) ni Furimawasareteru SHIISAIDO BURUU Soredemo Aitsu ni Muchuu na no? Motto Kikitai koto ga Atta no ni Futari no Kaiwa ga Kuruma no Oto ni Habamarete Toori ni Mau yo Dandan Kokoro Mi (Hi) kareteku Jibun demo Fushigi nanda kedo Nanika aru to Ichiban (Sugu) ni Kimi ni Denwa Shitaku naru Zenzen Ki ni shinai Furi shite mo Kekkyoku Kimi no koto dake Miteita Umi no Kanata he Tobidasa yo HOORUDO MAI HANDO English (Translated) Gradually, you are fascinating to my heart, In that dazzling smiling face, Flying off from the end of the darkness, hold my hand. The time that I met you, I remember the landscapes of the important children's times, Didn't I dance with a crimson? Even now the trances in the lights and shadows of the Winding Road? But I'll be turning around a bit, You'll battle for your love, courage, and pride. Gradually, you are fascinating to my heart, The fragment of the hope of this universe, Surely everyone gets their hands on an eternity. Even the entire mood does not show up, Look, you are in love, Flying off from the end of the darkness, hold your hand. But even if I like you, I'll lose my raging face, Flying off your living to the degree, you think you're all right, I can...not show my behavior casually, Seaside Blue. Nevertheless, Isn't he in a daze? The more you wanted to listen, The duo's conversations dances prevents the sound of a car from going down the street. Gradually, you are fascinating to my heart, However, your own mystery is not what it was, Something might be the best, you'll be setting up your telephone. Even the entire mood does not show up, You'll be showing up after all, Flying off to the sea over there, hold my hand. English versions There are two English dubs of this song. One from the Blue Water Studios dub, and one from the remastered FUNimation Box-Set Releases. *Blue Water's version is only 1:00 in length, and is not a translation of the original. *FUNimation's version retains the 1:47 length as well as an accurate translation from the Japanese song. So far, neither version has released a complete dub of the song. Blue Water version In another time and place. Scattered all over Space. We got to find them all, Gotta find those Dragon Balls! Trying to save the world, with all my friends. Making the boy a man again. It's a desperate search, all across the universe. We got to find them all, Gotta find those Dragon Balls. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball GT! FUNimation version Bit by bit, I’m falling under your spell. Your smile’s all I need to see to know we’ll. Leave this endless darkness, saying, “Come along with me!” Hold my hand. Back when you first came into my life, I recalled a place that I knew as a child: a special place, one that I held close to my heart. Won’t you lead me in a dance down this winding road, Where light and shadow entwine to take hold of the thoughts of the one left far behind? Know that sometimes, I want to turn around and see the things that I’ve passed on the journey, But know with love on my side, with courage and pride, I’ll fight; I will carry on. Bit by bit, I’m falling under your charm. You’ll keep me and all the world far from harm. Bring hope to everyone; take in your hands eternity. Even when it seems that I don’t need you, Just know that I am in love; can’t wait to. Leave this endless darkness. Won’t you come along with me? Hold my hand. Latin American versions Spanish version Your so resplendent smile my heart leaves charmed, come hold my hand to flee from this awful darkness In the instant I found you again, my mind brought back to me that beautiful place that when I was a kid it was so valuable for me I want to know, just in case you want to dance with me, if you give me your hand I will take you through a path covered of light and darkness perphaps you keep thinking about him, I cannot know it, but I know and get it that love you need, and the courage to fight in you, you will find it My charmed heart shakes by the dust of hope and magic of the universe that everyone aspires to own I will love you for all the life, I don't care if you are not interested yet, come hold my hand to flee from this awful darkness Brazil version Your smile is so resplendent that made my heart happy, give me your hand to escape this terrible darkness Since the day I re-encountered you I remembered that beautiful place that in my infancy was special to me I want to know if with me, you want to come to dance?If you give me your hand I'll take you to a way with full of shadows and light You might not realize, but my heart tied up in you that needs someone to show you the love that the worlds gives to you My happy heart beats for a universe of hope, give me your hand, the magic awaits us Could love with all my life, come with me to this way Give me your hand to run that terrible darkness European versions Portuguese version GT, Dragon Ball GT guerreiro Herói serás sempre o primeiro Para combater as forças do mal SonGoku Ser como tu e até o medo Saber enfrentar sem qualquer segredo Para poder voar ir muito mais além Como tu quebrar barreiras sempre com A alma e coragem do Dragão Para poder, a galáxia defender Sempre assim fiel, amigo A lutar pelo bem, com garra de quem Sabe o perigo enfrentar Com o coração Gritar KAMEHAME GT, Dragon Ball GT guerreiro Herói serás sempre o primeiro Para combater as forças do mal GT, Dragon Ball GT guerreiro Herói serás sempre o primeiro Para combater as forças do mal SonGoku! Hebrew version בואו ונצא לדרך יחד ונפגוש בסכנות בלי פחד בואו יחד נצעד אל החלל האינסופי בואו איתי. אל תשכחו נפגנו מזמן, הפכתי עכשיו לילד קטן אמצא את הדרגון בול ואחזור לעצמי, בואו איתי! אגדיל את הצ'י בעזרתכם,בכוח הרוע נלחם העולם יזכה באור אמיתי! אי אפשר כבר, לחיות ב-עבר, לא לא זה נגמר אני לא נשבר. אלחם בכבוד, באומץ ואהבה, בשביל המחר! בואו ונצא לדרך יחד ונפגוש בסכנות בלי פחד החברות האומץ, והמסירות! התגלו אל מי שבא מולינו ויפגוש אותנו בדרכנו בואו יחד נצעד אל הדרגון בול ג'י טי, בואו איתי! Gallery GTTrunksSword.png BirdWithBlackDB.png Images (49).jpg 1801886860 0a368ef204.jpg Goku ssj4 gt-opening.jpg Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Dragon Ball GT